


Of Your Brother

by kj_graham



Series: Of Letters and Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas wrote Dean a letter, Dean and Sam are mentioned, Letter!fic, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_graham/pseuds/kj_graham
Summary: Dean Winchester, I am writing this letter to tell you I have fallen in love with your brother.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: Of Letters and Romance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676593
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Of Your Brother

Dean,

~~I am writing this letter~~

~~I need to tell you~~

This letter has proven difficult to write to you. Do not fear, this is not a letter that concerns you directly.

This is a letter about Sam. About where I stand with Sam. About how I’ll hope you’ll take it.

Dean Winchester, you and your brother are very important to me. Of all the things I have seen in my millennia, I would not have guessed that I would end up feeling so human in the presence of the two of you.

Please do not be offended when I tell you that although we share a more profound bond, I must confess a different level of feelings for Samuel.

You know that those years ago I pulled your brother from the Cage. I would give anything to have done it correctly from the beginning so that his soul could have been rescued earlier. I could not express to you exactly why I did that. It was so different from saving you; I acted of my own accord to save Sam, and I could not articulate the reasoning behind it for a long time.

I think I know now. My time as a human changed my view of life. It changed my view of you. It changed my view of Sam.

I did not rescue Sam Winchester out of obligation. I did not rescue him under orders. I rescued him because I wanted to. Because I have discovered the depth of my love for him.

I love you both, Dean. You will always be my family. But my love for Sam is different. It is shockingly potent. The more time I spend with your brother the more I believe I will not be able to continue without him.

I did not understand, at first, what humans meant when they talked about falling in love. Heaven does not view romance the way humans do. I had never known anything so raw as love in the clinical atmosphere of the Garrison.

I want you to know I understand it now. I look at Sam and I see hope. My worries are quieted by his presence, my fears assuaged by his touch.

Dean Winchester, I am writing this letter to tell you I have fallen in love with your brother.

I am telling you this in the greatest confidence. I have not told Sam yet; the only worry he has not yet soothed in me is the worry that perhaps he doesn’t feel the same way.

You are my best friend, Dean, and I wanted to tell you this utter truth of mine. I hope you can accept it.

Sincerely, Castiel

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to turn this into a mini series, with letters appearing from Dean and Sam as well.


End file.
